Unknown blood
by Blackrose aeon
Summary: What would happen if yuki had a sister? Who was just about to move to the academy! And gets close to a well known vampire?... Well here we goooo!


**Hey guys, this is a vampire knight story and it kinda takes place between the 4th/5th episode and just goes on from there! Anyway please read and review! This is my first fanfic and vampire knight is owned by matsuri hino. The only thing I own is the OC please enjoy :3 **

Chapter 1- Hidden truth

All she remembers is not being able to move, she felt it...and heard it. The sound of him drinking her blood..zero..her childhood friend was a vampire. Zero struggled to domesticate the beast inside him that wanted her blood so much.

"What's happening.." Yuki thought to herself. "Zero..stop.."Yuki whispered drowsily from blood loss. "Stop!" She hissed as she struggled to get out of the lock zero had her in, she cried "no!" as she pushed him away from her.

The terrified girl stumbled back shaking...she would never forget the sight she saw...her childhood friend..fangs bared her blood running down his lips..eyes with a ruby blood covered lust. A beast in human form..

"Why did you?..." Yuki began saying very startled as she removed her hand from her neck, blood from her bite marks dripped to the floor.

Zero just stood there blankly for a second before coming out of his blood lust trance. Suddenly he was zero again..sorrow and horror came across his face. "Yuki..I..I'm sorry.." He muttered as he looked away.

"Zero..zero is a vampire.." Yuki thought to herself shocked and slightly distressed.

_Scene change~_

The conversion was cut short, the pureblood looked alarmed. Headmaster cross looked puzzled "what's wrong kaname?" Kaname turned around and uttered three words before running out the room. "I smell blood." Leaving the headmaster shocked, headmaster cross jumped up and sternly said "kaname!"

_Scene change~_

"Yuki I-I'm so sorry" zero pleaded while walking up to yuki, quickly yuki stepped back in fear. Zero stopped..."yuki." Kaname said while walking up the stairs. Yuki felt a chill and turned turned around..."uh..I-is that you kaname?.." She muttered.

As kaname advanced up the wooden stairs he did not take his eye of zero, his blood was boiling! In a fit of anger he bluntly said "you have been reduced to a blood thirsty beast zero kiryu." He stood in front of yuki..

_Flashback..._

"Disgrace to all vampires!" A young version of kaname muttered in discuss while pulling a bloody arm out of the lifeless vampire. Whilst a childlike yuki watches.

_Back to the scene..._

Yuki looked up at kaname " ah..he'll kill zero!" She thought in a panic she ran in front of kaname suddenly put her arms up and yelled "no kaname! Please don't!" She started feeling uneasy from blood loss... Her vision started to fade to black and the last thing she saw was kaname standing there the moon light touching his porcelain skin... She collapsed..and everything faded to black..

_Scene change!_

"Knock knock.." Headmaster cross was leaning ageist the door to see kaname leaning down to yuki and his adopted daughter with tears running down her face. Kaname looked over at the headmaster, "kaname, would you mind heading back to class?.. The smell of blood seems to have gotten the night class into quite a stir." He said almost seriously as he walked over to yuki. Kaname stood up and said "yes of course." Without another word and walked out.

The headmaster pull out a plaster got down to yuki's level and moved her hair slowly to catch a glimpse at the bite-Mark that was on her neck..he put the plaster over the mark as he had a sorrowful look on his face.

"I took zero to his dorm room and got him settled..he seems to have calmed down a bit" he said as he was putting her plaster on, he got up "yuki finding out after all these years must be quite a shock for you.. This isn't how I had hoped to tell you, I'm sorry yuki." He said as he look down at her, her face was unreadable.

She looked up with Sadden eyes "but how? I never once though zero could be a vampire!" She muttered. "Before..he was a human.." He whispered, he went on to explain what happen to zero..how his family were killed by a prueblood vampire and zero was the only surviver but he didn't come out entirely okay.

Yuki's eyes went wide and she looked startled, the headmaster knew what was wrong.."yuki I know you don't think vampire bites don't really transform humans into vampires for you it must sound a it like urban-legend however...it does happen..there are vampires out there that can turn humans in to their own kind but just a handful can and their known as purebloods." Yuki looked miserable "purebloods?" She whispered.. She held her neck in confusion and looked down at the floor. "You don't have to worry yuki..zero is obviously not a pureblood..his bite does not have the power to turn you into a vampire." He said trying to reassure her.

The room feel silent, "yuki there's something else we need to talk about.." He uttered, "what is it headmaster?" She questioned fearful. "Y-yuki..you need to understand we needed to wait this long for you to hear this and it will come as a shock to you but..yuki..y-you have a younger sister." He's looked fearful as he broke the news to her.

Yuki looked pale she looked shocked but pale..all most like she was about to be sick. She was shaking clearly surprised "why did no one tell me this?..I have a baby sister?.. Where is she?" She whispered with tears felling her eyes.

Headmaster cross was thankful for the chair that yuki was sitting on because she looked like she was about to faint. "Yuki breath.. Just breath.. Her name is Ellie she's about to turn 16 so one year younger than you, she's not very far from here and she's coming to this school" he sighed slowly.. Yuki just look blank "this is so much to take in..I have to be strong.. Not just for zero but for Ellie..m-my baby sister! She thought happier than before. "E-Ellie." She pronounced.

_Scene changed :) _

The room was lit by the seductive moon light.. Hanabusa was hungry so he pored himself a nice fresh glass of blood and looked over at akatsuki who just got out of the shower and had a towel rapped around his shoulders with his pj bottoms on, the moon made the wet water droplets glisten off his body. Hanabusa blushed and squealed for him to put something on! He then looked back to the moon and said "where's Ichijo anyway?! I want to play with him" he teased with a smirk. "Hanabusa you know where he is..he's gone to check on her" he said with a sign. Hanabusa's eyes darkened "maybe she'll be fun when she gets here" he said with glee.

_Last scene change of the chapter! _

Ichijo got to the path way of a beautiful house in the middle of the woods, the moon made the river and the bed of white and red roses look like a wedding scene.. He walked up to the black door and knocked three times, while waiting he turned around and looked at the scene of the moon and river.."stunning." He said in a happy sigh.

The door opened "Are you talking about me or the moon?" A voice laughed humorously. Ichijo look around with a ruby blush on his face to see a girl standing there with shiny big blue eyes, ginger curly elbow length hair and a toothy grin on her face. She wore a white laced top with light jeans and light white converses. "E-Ellie! I didn't know you were there! He stuttered going even redder! She continued to laugh and yelled "Yuna! Ichijo is here!" Ichijo smiled, Ellie smiled back and sighed happily "please come in" she said while she took his coat and closed the black door in front of her.

**I'll also show you a sweet dream**

**Next night/next chapter :3**

**And that's the first chapter! Thanks for sticking to it! It took ages! Well there's some more to come :) so please read and review some more! Thanks for reading my first fanfic EVER :3 your awesome!**


End file.
